


A sticky Situation

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Speedwriting comm, prompt: Scenario: Characters stuck somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sticky Situation

“You know, this is kind of relaxing.” The statement came after several breems of silence inside the room.

Ratchet huffed, venting a cloud of turquoise dust as he pinged his sensors again. Not that he expected anything different from the last eleven times. He had no motor control due to his limbs being firmly stuck into whatever the slag had just exploded and coated the room. To be fair, it coating the room wouldn't have been a problem except for the secondary explosion which had knocked them all off their feet and into stasis for a while. A while being defined as: long enough for the turquoise goop to set hard. “Relaxing?” He finally asked for clarification, unsure about what exactly Hoist could be finding relaxing.

“Well, it's not often we get to lounge around while on duty.” Fix-it spoke up from somewhere near Ratchet's helm.

“Beats inventory any day.” Hoist said with a quiet snicker.

“Hear, hear.” First Aid agreed and the room returned to it's previous silence, only the sounds of mechs working outside the door to get it open filtering in.

“So, you guys aren't _too_ mad at me then?” Wheeljack finally asked, the flicker of his indicators casting strange shadows around the dimly lit room.

Unfortunately for Ratchet (and fortunately for Wheeljack) his arm was firmly goop welded to the floor and his wrench out of reach in his subspace.


End file.
